


December 18th

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [18]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kissing, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Catra wants to bottle up this moment with Adora forever.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	December 18th

The streetlight was a golden glow in the cold gray of winter, but Adora could outshine the sun as she tilted her head back in a laugh. Catra felt herself smiling despite her best efforts, captivated by the sight, and she whirled her girlfriend around in a twirl that had her laughing even more before capturing her mouth in a kiss, her laughs cutting off into snow-muffled silence, her hands curling into Catra’s hair.

It was a moment of bliss. Catra wanted to bottle the taste of Adora, the chill of the air and the thrill of dancing lips forever.


End file.
